


Tumblr Fic 71: Here

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [71]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Being held down, Established Relationship, Fantasy Fulfillment, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Mentions oral sex, Mentions throat fucking, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Rough Fuck suggested, Situation Kink, Slight Filth Kink, Slight Scent Kink, Werewolf Derek Hale, mentions porn, picture prompt, pornlet, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: They worked out hard, and now he wants what they really came here for.





	Tumblr Fic 71: Here

They worked out hard, and now he wants what they really came here for.

Stiles is hard, dripping in fact. The cold of the bench and the stink of the dozens of other men who’ve been in the room are making his want even more. He rubs a hand across his shorts and wraps a hand around Derek’s leg to get his attention on what needs to happen right now.

This gym isn’t where they usually work out. In fact, they joined it just for this. They’ve been here enough over the last couple of weeks to know that this time of the night isn’t completely dead, but they’re still unlikely to get interrupted.

“Come on, babe.” Stiles tugs on his own dick a couple of times and leans his head so he can see Derek’s. Despite the wolf’s misgivings, he’s chubbing up, and Stiles really, really wants that in his mouth. “Get your cock in my mouth. Fuck my throat.”

Stiles shuffles on the bench to get his head to the perfect angle for just that. He wants it just like it is in the clips he’d gotten off to as a horny teen with an impressive number of favorited videos on free porn sites. For some reason this has always been something he dreamed of. Getting throat fucked by a big, sweaty, muscular guy in a stinky locker room with the chance that someone could walk in and see him being used…

He groans aloud and Derek finally looks down, eyes glowing and nostrils flaring.

“You really fucking want this.”

As if the months of planning could have left any doubt?

“I really fucking want this. I want you to fuck my throat. I want you to push on my chest to hold me down. I want to gag on your come and then, ‘cause your wolf stamina means it can happen, I want you to flip me over and fuck me hard.”

Derek sniffs again, and Stiles clenches and unclenches his ass so his other-half can smell the fact that he’s pre-lubed.

“Fuck.”

“Please.”

Stiles opens his mouth and tastes Derek’s sweat and skin and the hint of come.

Fuck yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/178138615886/they-worked-out-hard-and-now-he-wants-what-they) (on my NSFW tumblr). 
> 
> As always, please let me know if I've missed any tags for this or any other piece of mine for something that makes you squick or squee (I want your tag blocking _and_ searching to be fruitful!). (I made a tumblr post about tagging kink in particular [here](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/175770960286/its-terribly-inconvenient-to-enjoy-bdsmfic-but).)


End file.
